This is a qualitative interview study of girls and women from ages 7-65 years. The specific aims of the study are: 1. To identify issues of adaptation in girls and women with TS 2. To explore family relationships as experienced by affected girls and women with TS 3. To describe issues of social stigmatization in girls and women with TS 4. To develop suggestions for health care providers based on the needs of girls and women with TS 5. To identify both advantages and disadvantages of living with TS